1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a retractable roof vehicle system that includes a cover configured to be moved between an open position and a closed position over an occupant space of an open sided vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf carts, Club Cars, and all-terrain vehicles (ATV) are known. Typically, these vehicles either include or don't include a roof structure. When these vehicles do include a roof structure, the roof structure is a hard, permanent structure that is attached to the vehicle in a single position over an occupant space of the vehicle. Such roof structures provide shelter from environmental conditions and are not retractable and/or otherwise movable from a position above the occupant space at all.